


Christmas Morning

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Children, Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Christmas Morning

The bedroom was chilly. It had started snowing last night, which sent the kids into a frenzy of excitement. Bog had taken them out in it, winding them up before bedtime. Marianne, on a regular night, would have killed him for getting the three of them excited this late, but they wanted the kids to sleep late even though tomorrow was Christmas. 

Plus, watching Bog and their three kids playing in the dark in the snowy back yard was a memory she would cherish. They had three of the most beautiful children, two girls with brown eyes and brown hair like their mother and the baby, a little boy with huge blue eyes like his father: Primrose, Ivy and Dagda, though the girls called their little brother Dag. 

Marianne watched as Bog, with Dag on his shoulders, ran around the yard chasing the two girls who were squealing and throwing snow at their father and brother. Ivy's long hair was done up in pigtails while Primrose had her hair cut short like her mother. 

Dag had his little hands in the air yelling in a sweet four-year old voice, “Down with fairies!!” The girls, seven and six called back that the goblins would never defeat them! Marianne laughed, running out, filling her hands with snow and throwing it. She hit Bog in the chest. “Point for the fairies!!” Bog laughed, grabbing Dag off his shoulders and tossing the squealing little boy to his mother. “Defeat her, goblin prince!! Avenge your King!” 

Marianne caught Dag in a bear hug, the little boy laughing and hugging his mother around the neck. Bog fell to his knees in the snow, his daughters tackling him, but then he was grabbing the girls up and swinging them around. Marianne let Dag down who ran to rescue his father. Marianne came over and soon the five of them were on the ground in the falling snow, laughing. 

* 

Marianne pulled the blankets up over her naked body, snuggling in closer to Bog who was also naked. His back was warm as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Bog mumbled in his sleep, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer, her nose pressing against his chest. She smiled contentedly, the heat of his body warming her up. 

They had made love last night, long and sweet. She smiled just remembering the tender love-making. It had been late when they had finally managed to get the kids to pass out. They had to set out cookies and milk for Santa, of course. Then the kids had all been read Christmas stories about Santa coming down chimneys and eating cookies, which prompted Primrose to inquire why Santa was never arrested for breaking and entering. 

Marianne quickly explained how laws didn't apply to magical beings like Santa. Primrose wasn't buying it and Bog had started to laugh, which didn't help matters. Ivy had thrown a pillow across the room, telling Primrose to stop ruining everything. Bog had been forced to distract both girls with tickles as Marianne had grabbed up Dag, quickly getting out before more questioning started. She smiled, listening to her husband put the girls to bed with tons of giggles and yells for Daddy to stop, his chin was itchy!! 

Dag had cuddled up in his mother's arms and in his little boy voice he had whispered, “Magic has its own rules right, mommy?” 

Marianne had looked down into his bright blue eyes with a smile, kissing the top of his auburn haired head. “Yes, sweetie, magic has its own rule.” 

She had laid him down just as Bog came in laughing, pouncing onto the tiny bed. He grabbed Dag to start blowing on his stomach, making terrible noises that had the little boy squealing. Afterward they had set out gifts from Santa, filled stockings, giggling together as they ate Santa's cookies until Bog had waggled his eyebrows at her, asking if she wanted an early Christmas gift. 

* 

Luckily they had remembered to lock the door. That mistake, forgetting to lock the door, had only been forgotten one time. Bog had just started to nibble on her shoulder and ear making her giggle as his large hands moved down her naked sides and between her legs as he whispered, “I wonder what Santa brought you this morning?” 

Marianne giggled. “Same thing as last night?” 

That was when there was a series of very loud knocks at three different levels on the bedroom door, then a chorus of three little voices. 

“Santa came!! Get up!!” 

Marianne pulled the blankets over her head, mumbling to Bog, 

“What time is it?” 

Bog rolled over, taking the heat with him which made her whimper and reach for him. 

“Ah, it's 6 am.” Marianne yelled. “It's too early for Christmas!!” 

The chorus. “No, it isn't!!” 

Bog chuckled. “The mob says otherwise.” 

Marianne groaned. “You're as bad as them!” 

It became quiet which lasted a while, which made Marianne sigh, sinking into the bed. But when more noise didn't follow, Marianne whispered. “I don't like that...” 

Bog was dozing and sleepily asked. “Don't like what?” 

Marianne sat up. “It's too quiet.” 

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Bog rolled onto his back, stretching his long form and cracking his back. 

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at their locked door. Bog finally sat up as well, both of them staring at the door. 

Marianne whispered. “We should go check.” 

Bog grinned. “Why are you whispering? Afraid they'll hear you?” 

“Yes.” 

She moved swiftly, throwing on her pajamas. Bog followed, pulling on a t-shirt and pajama pants, grinning the whole time. She unlocked the door, the two of them heading into the living room. All three kids had apparently gone back to their rooms, pulling out pillows, blankets and had fallen asleep in front of the tree. Bog chuckled softly, wrapping his long arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. 

“Sweet bunch of heathens.” 

Marianne giggled softly. 

Bog pulled away. “Stay right here.” 

He walked off quickly and then came back carrying blankets from their bed with pillows tucked under an arm. Marianne grinned, taking the pillows, the two of them laying down blankets among their brood. Marianne snuggled close to her husband, kissing him softly. 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. King.” 

He ran his fingertips along her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. King.”


End file.
